Challenges
by Amaterasu1991
Summary: My challenges
1. Chapter 1

Challenge

What if the same time the campers are having their adventures a secret section of camp half-blood is fighting a secret war all their own.

Harry is the first son of Hephaestus and a legacy of Zeus and Athena.

He was born in the time between the first Titan and Giant wars.

Harry was gifted with semi -immortality (similar to Artemis hunters) after he saved the life of one of the Olympians. Authors choice whose life he saves. He is injured during the fight and loses one of his eyes.

He secretly meets with Zeus, Athena, and Hephaestus and brings up an idea of creating a secret team/army whose sole purpose is to fight the enemies that hide in the shadows. He says that this team/army would seek no recognition for their actions and no records of their deeds would be known of in history.

I want this to be about Harry creating and leading an Olympian version of SHIELD. He will recruit demigods, nymphs, satyrs, and any other mortal beings to fight in the shadows.

He will also once the 19th and 20th centuries come around have an information network spanning the whole world mortal and immortal. He will have advisors in his 3 ancestors who he can bounce ideas and trade Intel. He will also help keep the two camps separate after the civil war.

I would like to see him create and use the helicarrier just as Nick Fury does. You could say that he would be the ideal Apollo used to create Nick Fury and shield in marvel comics.

Harry will know most of not all kinds of hand-to-hand and weapons fighting styles.

He inherited his powerful presence and air of command from Zeus, his technical and building skills from Hephaestus, and his genius and tactical mind from Athena.

I would like to see him having his Shield agents to use modern weapons and armor.

I want him to have not only an army of spies but also have a Navy and Air Force.

I want him to have a no nonsense personality. He should look and act like a true military commanding officer. He should have a field ranking of a supreme commander or a highest ranked General.

I don't see him having a family, nor a pairing .

He MUST be separate from both camps and cannot be under anyone's authority but his 3 ancestors and possibly Poseidon due to his navy.

He must have contact with his ancestors Roman aspects as well this he is the black-ops of both sides of the pantheon.

I would love to see him have a right hand man like Phil Coulson was for Nick. Make him be likened to his missing eye.

Anyone who wants to take a shot at this can but I ask that they keep me in the loop when they start so I can answer any questions and so I can read it as it comes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am glad to see the response I got with this story and decided to turn this into a set of challenges. Updates will not be at set times and will be random.**

Naruto Eldest Son of God

Nature Otsutsuki

First born son and Heir of God.

Commander of all of Heavens Armies.

Has 7 sets of gold and silver wings.

7ft 6in tall with long Blonde hair and Purple eyes with concentric circles surrounding the iris.

Wears a set of silver and white armor with many runes of various languages covering it to provide massive enchantments.

Master of armed and unarmed combat and a monster with magic and chairs.

Was on our with his father in power at the end of the great war but by the time of canon he was on our with Shiva and nearing Great Red and Ophis.

Is a genius in battle strategy and tactics.

Very smart and cunning.

Created and recreated many spells and techniques (ninshu, Kido spells, Battle Meditation(star wars))

Made the battle plans that led to their many victories in the great war. After the death of God he took the throne of Heaven but let the other factions think Michael was the leader of Heaven.

Has an air around him that demands respect and compliance to his orders.

 **this is a bio I made for a story I would love to see. As long as this bio is used for Nature in it then I have no problem with a challenger taking up this challenge. Please enjoy my ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

A crossover between criminal minds and naruto.

What if nature was trained by Danzo and later to end the war he became the host for the 10 tails . He disappeared after the war and secretly created an order of assassins that he leads throughout history under the name Ra's al ghul. One of his new recruits makes a mistake and either Rossi or Gideon get the case and find enough info to link it to a legend of the league of assassins. The case goes cold but they keep it on their minds till a case comes up years later and they recognize the signs.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologise for my long absence. I have been in a slump on what to write and how to make my writing style better. I have gotten many ideas but no clue how to do them. This is a small idea I had after reading a lot of Arrow fics.

What if Oliver was found after the amazo by Talia Al Ghul and brought in secret to a compound of the league's which she runs after a falling out with her father years earlier. She sees a steel in him that she wishes to bring out. She trains him and brings out the true nature he unconsciously has always hidden. They grow close and eventually marry. She gives him the name Al Sa Him. They secretly meet with Damien Darhk and Oliver kills him in battle for the place as leader of Hive.

Oliver and Talia use Hive to wage a shadow war against the league of assassins. Talia tells Oliver about a former horseman of her father whom may be of some help named Malcolm Merlyn. They sneak into Merlyns home at night and bring him to their side by indorsing his undertaking. Oliver fights him and defeats him soundly proving his strength which could rival Ra's.

Sara is washed out to sea and found by Nyssa and is trained by the league his as she is in the show. I want to see Oliver prove to be a true adversary of Ra's Al ghul and his is a challenge I hope someone will take up.


	5. Chapter 5

I placed a challenge the other day about Oliver getting into a different league with Talia. Now after thinking more I have another idea.

What if Oliver recognized a warrior in Malcolm's eyes a few days after he returned home and requested he meet him somewhere private. He shows him his true self and Malcolm sees himself in Oliver. What if Oliver had found evidence which showed he was Malcolm's son and showed it to him. Oliver tells him of his experiences these last 5 years. Malcolm offers to train him and tells him about the undertaking.

Malcolm sees a rage in his eyes when he talks of the glades and asks about it. Oliver would tell him of how he met a young woman a few years before the gambit who he found he could be himself with and not the playboy rich kid everyone else saw. He fell in love with her and wanted to marry her after a year together in secret. One night be got a call from her. She was scared and running for her life. He could hear her screams as she was beaten to death calling his name.

When he got there she was dead and people just kept walking. No one stopped and said a word. She had been tortured heavily. Malcolm asks her name and is shocked when Oliver pulls out a photo and shows him a girl whose features he recognised. Her name was Talia Raatko. Malcolm asks him if she had any siblings and Oliver says yes while wondering why. He asks if her sisters name was Nyssa? Oliver says yes. Malcolm tells him he met them both years earlier when he left after his wife's murder. And her father is Ra's Al ghul.

He asks if he new who killed her and Oliver says all he knows is she whispered the name Darkh before she died. Malcolm swears to him he will help him kill darkh. I want to see the two of them work together to train and finish the undertaking. Malcolm sets up a meeting with Ra's and he explains what Oliver told him and sees a rage like nothing before on his face. Ra's wants to meet the man his daughter loved. When they meet he sees a man who has a fire he has only seen in himself and Malcolm.

Oliver would work with the league and his father to track down Darkh and Oliver kills him to give his beloved rest. When asked if Talia gave him a name in their custom. He responds she called him Al tanin the dragon. He will live up to that name and one day become Ra's Al Ghul.

This is my challenge I know it is different but that is what fan fiction is about.


End file.
